Hayate Uchiha
People's lives don't end when they die. They end when people lose faith. I walk in the darkness so that others may walk in the light I am the shadow to the Hokage's brightness. As long as the one is present, the other can never be snuffed out. Background WIP Personality and Behavior Hayate is by no means an upstandish or aloof person, but carries many of the notable traits of his clan, and as such has grown from a mischevious and rebellious child into a fairly quiet and somewhat solitary person at times, his life events having shaped his personality. Not a man of unnecessary words, he prefers to listen to others and then deliver his verdict following the analysis. Although he can sometimes appear cold, he cares deeply for his family and village, and takes his role within Konoha very seriously, wishing to do his best to defend the village and honour his predecessors. He has grown over the years in his acceptance of others, as well as his willingness to involve himself in social life and is regarded as one of Konoha's finest Shinobi, as well as a truly gifted Fire Release user even amongst the Uchiha. Famous for his mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan skill of Kamui, he has been dubbed 'Hayate of Teleportation', a nickname that causes friends to respect his skill and foes to consider their situation before engaging him. Hayate always maintains a calm and collected persona, even in the heat of battle, believing that giving into emotion during conflict or trauma will only make the situation worse, and he is known to rarely ever raise his voice or become angered. Although balanced, he becomes seemingly emotionless during battle, executing his orders and missions with clinical precision. As a member of the Konoha Council he is well respected amongst his peers for his opinions and dedication. He is a loving father, husband and friend, and is fiercely protective of those he cares about along with his village, prepared to protect them by any means possible. Likes and Dislikes While Hayate loves his family and friends dearly, he also needs and finds great peace in solitude from time to time. Away from the crowds and rush of Konoha, he is fond of spending time alone walking through the forests and woodlands surrounding the village. During periods of leisure time he enjoys meditation, reading about the history of the known world and carving wood. Whenever he travels, he enjoys visting local Tea Shops, always sampling something new. One the other hand, Hayate has dislikes for overcrowded spaces and sudden loud noises. He also shows great disdain towards cowards and liars. Hayate's favourite foods are Egg Fried Rice, Miso Soup and Pork Cutlets, while he dislikes Cooked Fish, Avocado and Syrups. Hayate also has a love/hate relationship with cigarettes, having taken them up at a young age and being a moderate, and at times heavy smoker. Ambitions In his younger days, Hayate wished to surpass his sister Rin and become worthy in the eyes of his father. Nowadays, Hayate wishes only to protect those and that which is dear to him. Appearance Hayate stands at a taller than average height, with a lean muscular build. He has the iconic black pupils of the Uchiha, although unlike his clansmen, his hair, which he wears long, is a mix of black and white, the result of the use of the Samsara of Heavenly Life. He bears several piercings in each ear, as well as a central lip piercing. He has two tattoos, an Anbu sigil on his left bicep and a sleeve tattoo on his left arm of a spiralling Dragon. Hayate is never seen without his Yin necklace, part of a pair he shares with Hitomi. His standard outfits consist of loose tops, casual ninja bottoms and shin length sandals. On occasion, he will wear a dark grey coat with the symbol of fire woven into the back. As the Anbu Commander, he wears the standard Konoha Anbu uniform, as well as a long black coat and scarf with a unqiue black and red fox mask. Abilities Hayate is noted as an exceptional shinobi, powerful enough to have been personally selected as Moriko Sarutobi's bodyguard and later on Konoha's Anbu Commander. While slow to show promise in his childhood, he made a rapid improvement once in his teens, surpassing his expected potential and going on to become one of the most gifted members of the Uchiha clan throughout history. His ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities are some of the strongest Konohagakure has ever seen, while his more physical skills make him a fearsome opponent even without his elemental powers. Hayate is also strong mentally, having a sharp and inquisitive mind, being able to make difficult decisions when under great pressure, observations often overlooked by others and formulate tactics on the fly. He is also an adept sensor, able to sense others' presence and numbers by simply placing his index finger to the ground, discerning by chakra signatures, changes in personality and even sensing when others are using sensory abilities. Ninjutsu: Hayate's ninjutsu abilities are among the most powerful within Konohagakure, perhaps even the Five Great Shinobi Countries. His skills are rivalled by only a handful of Shinobi, including his sister, the current Hokage. Already a wielder of the five nature types, as well as Yin release, Hayate's ninjutsu only increased when he gained the Rinnegan, giving him newfound abilities such as Yin-Yang release and the Six Paths techniques. Famed and feared for his use of Space-Time ninjutsu, many who know of him will choose to avoid him in combat due to his ghost-like battle reputation. Taijutsu: While not a taijutsu specialist, Hayate is more than capable of holding his own in hand to hand combat, being able to take on several opponents at once without too much strain. Hayate is also skilled in kenjutsu, a skill he utlises regularly as the Anbu Commander. Genjutsu: Another forte of Hayate's is his skills in genjutsu. Already gifted in illusions due to his heriditary dojutsu, he has honed his skills in genjutsu over time, and has become associated with its use, often using it to end a conflict before it has begun. His most feared genjutsu ability by far is his Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, which allows him to see through any genjutsu cast upon himself, and turn it back onto the original caster, doubling the psychological damage. Intelligence: While Hayate took time to show promise in regards to academic intelligence, he became quite the intellect, with his knowledge of ninjutsu and his iron will being his biggest mental strengths. Hayate has shown himself to be a shrewd tactician, although not to the exent of strategists such as Shikako Nara. Strength: While unable to go blow to blow with those who possess enchanced strength, Hayate displays more than above average strength, which he often twins with his taijutsu skills. Speed: One of Hayate's most noted attributes which he has developed rigorously over the years is his blistering speed, thanks to his mastery over his Space-Time abilities. Stamina: As an Uchiha, Hayate was born with a greater stamina amount and chakra pool than average. He can exert himself for hours on end without tiring, and use high level ninjutsu several times over before needing to rest. Hand Seals: As a ninjutsu geared shinobi, Hayate has had to hone his hand seals to excellence. After many years of practice and failure, he can utilise one handed seals, rarely requiring the use of both hands. Sharingan: The mark of all true Uchiha, Hayate like many of his clansmen before him awakened his Sharingan at an early age after a particularly heated confrontation with Toshi Hyūga. Hayate can use it to see chakra, replicated bodily movements and copy techniques. Hayate can also use several abilities unique to the Sharingan, such as the hypnosis genjutsu, and the legendary Izanami and Izanagi. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Hayate awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan shortly after his Anbu partner and former classmate Hābesuta Hatake was killed while on a mission, with Hayate's eyes manifesting to give him the teleportation skills of Kamui. With his left Mangekyo, Hayate can transport anyone or anything within his line of sight to any location he can visualise in his mind, or into his own unique dimension, and keep them there until he wishes to expel them. The right Mangekyo is used to accomplish this feat at a close range, allowing Hayate to teleport himself and anything he touches, as well as to enter the Kamui dimension. With this technique, he can make himself intangible for short periods, using kamui to transport a specific piece of his body from the physical world. With both eyes activated, Hayate can also activate the legendary Susanoo. Upon the invasion of Konohagakure, Hayate lost both his sister and his father, with the latter granting him his eyes upon his death for any challenges his son may face in life, thus soon after granting Hayate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Rinnegan: Ever since his sister's death, Hayate sought to bring her back to the world, however possible. With his newfound resources as the Hokage's right hand, Hayate set about earthing the old secrets of rebirth kinjutsus. It was during that time that he learned more about his ancestor Sasuke's Rinnegan, and the restorative properties the dojutsu held. Over the years he scoured the lands for shreds of information regarding Sasuke's DNA, finally achieving his goal and activating the Rinnegan, eventually bringing his sister back from the jaws of death, almost at the cost of his own life. Although unable to revive the dead any longer, Hayate's Rinnegan grants him a multitude of powerful abilities, including Six Paths Chakra, and with it the Six Paths Techniques. Similar to Sasuke's, Hayate's Rinnegan consist of the standard purple swirl pattern accompanied by nine tomoe. Each time the Rinnegan is used, one of the tomoe will begin to fade until it disappears and must be recharged via Hayate closing his eye/eyes for an extended period. Hayate is able to both activate and use the Rinnegan's abilities at no cost to his own chakra levels, as well as to use his Mangekyo abilities with the Rinnegan active. '''' Theme Songs